


Michelle

by boychik



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, Portrait, artwork, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NightsMistress was right when she wrote in her request that Michelle was an underrated and definitely underdrawn character in fanart. This beautiful mage deserves more love ♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	Michelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



> NightsMistress was right when she wrote in her request that Michelle was an underrated and definitely underdrawn character in fanart. This beautiful mage deserves more love ♡

  
  



End file.
